Moonlit Dancing with Rittysnuks
by Radioactive Lollipops
Summary: [Seventhbookspoilers]Ron visits Luna after the war.


Summary: Ron visits Luna after the war. DH Spoilers  
Spoilers: DH. Seriously, get off the internet until your done with DH, dears.  
A/N: Screw the Epilogue! Cheesy, predictable, boring. Forget all that stuff in DH that doesn't fit with this one shot, okay? I lurve Luna out of all the Harry Potter characters. Ron and Neville tie for second. Then Tonks and Remus. Then Hermione. Then Harry. What? Oh, right, story. Enjoy.  
Disclaimer: I bought Harry Potter rights off JK Rowling. Mhm.  
Just kidding. Don't start mailing JK Rowling. I need no lawsuit

* * *

**Moonlit Dancing with Rittysnuks**

Luna hummed to herself, noticeably "Weasley is our King" and fiddled with her cork necklace. The night sky was staring down at her and she smiled. The clouds surrounding the full moon were peaceful. Everything was better now. Voldemort was gone. The one thing she needed to fix would come shortly.

Grass rustled and a plop was heard when a figure sat down next to her. She didn't spare them a glance.

"I'm sorry, Luna."

Short moments passed before she finally willed herself to look at him with a weak smile. "Why, Ronald? You saved my life four times. I counted."

"You're...dad." Ron couldn't look at her now. He felt shame and stupidity.

"You're sorry you couldn't save him?" The thought danced around in her head and it made her giggle. "You couldn't have saved his life. You have no reason to be sorry. You have reason to feel victory."

"How do you do it?" Ron's voice sounded desperate and it made Luna's stomach do one summersalt and two flops.

"Hmm?" Luna acted as if she didn't know what he was talking about. She almost didn't.

"How are you being so calm? So much bad has happened." Ron let her finally get a good look at his face. Tears stained his face and red streaks made a path from the edge of his eye to his pupil, she knew why.

"More good will happen soon." It was an attempt to make him feel better, she knew it'd fail. Her hand found it's way to his and rested on it. "Only good things can happen now."

"How do you know? What if the world isn't frightened, we're just all miserable now?" Luna felt his hand twitch as if it had been poked with a hot poker when her hand landed on his. It was a strange sensation.

"They'll have people like me to help them." Luna informed him. "They can have people like you to help them too, if you want."

"But-I-can't." He said it very slowly. Luna could practically see the anger boiling up inside him from the tone of his voice. "I don't want to help anybody, what I want is everyone who died an undeserving death to be alive, right now."

"I want that, too." Luna ignored the fact he took his hand back. In her mind it started driving her crazy.

"Then why don't you act like it?" The fact he sounded like he was trying to keep his voice down bugged her.

"Because daddy wouldn't want me to be unhappy." Luna couldn't look at him anymore. She resumed picking up at the moist grass that slipped through her fingers.

"You could at least mourn his death." She closed her eyes as the sound of his voice beginning to snap.

"Ronald." She sighed and opened her eyes one by one, then turned to him. "I'm not happy daddy died. I'm not happy Fred died. I'm not happy anyone died. But I am happy Voldemorts gone forever, and the Death Eaters are being put into Azkaban."

"Everyone else is miserable, even Hermione and none of her relatives died, how can you be so calm? It-it's stupid!" Ron startled her by getting up from the grass to tower her in a stance. "You aren't showing any emotion!"

"I suppose not." Luna's voice retained the same calmness.

"You're so calm!" Ron shouted. "You're fathers dead and he's never coming back, how can you act like it didn't happen?!" Ron asked her and Luna stared at him as if he had grown another eye all of the sudden. She stood up and reached out at his face to brush at his cheek. "What-what're you doing?!"

"You have dirt on your face." She continued to brush at his face until the smudge was gone. For some reason, the words calmed him. He had no idea why, but he didn't feel like shouting at her, or trying to cause a fight. Ron took her hand and felt it tremble. She had been shaking.

"Luna..." Ron frowned at her blank stare. He wanted some kind of emotion from her. She didn't look happy, she didn't look sad, she didn't look like anything. She never did, and now he wanted an emotion. "Luna, what are you feeling?"

"Shocked." Luna whispered and her hand rested in his grip. "Sad that people died unfairly. Happy the bad guys lost. Scared that I'll have no where else to go. Shocked."

"Me too." Ron told her, feeling relieved to get to the bottom on her emotions while walking towards her. Luna smiled weakly as he rested his forehead against hers and whispered loud enough for her to hear. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Luna asked shakily as Ron took her other hand.

"For calling you Loony." It was simple, but it was all he needed to say to make Luna break down in tears for the first time since her mother death. Ron blinked for a moment before resting his hand on the small of her back to keep her from falling.

"Ron." Luna breathed, deciding not to call him by his full name. "I want to dance."

"Why?" It confused Ron, but a lot of what she did confused him. No matter, though, he would dance with her.

"Dancing attracts Rittysnuks. Rittysnuks cheer you up no matter what." Luna told him, balancing herself so that she was standing straight again.

"We can dance." Ron announced as Luna rested her hand on his shoulder. They swayed without any music and she rested her head on his chest. "What do they look like?"

"They're invisible." Luna closed her eyes. "I can feel them working. Can you?"

Ron considered this. He didn't think it was the invisible bugs that were making him feel happier now, but he decided to play along. "Yeah."

The moon continued to stare at them instead of them staring at it, the grass rustled silently behind their feet. The cold air hit them and Ron watched Luna's hair leave her back, but it didn't feel cold. He didn't realize that Luna's head left her chest to stare at him.

"You have..." Luna stared, making Ron come back to reality. He looked at her as she stared at his face. "8 freckles on your left cheek, 6 on your right, and 9 on your nose."

"Really?" Ron was genuinely interested in this. For some reason, she counted the freckles on his face. Luna pulled away from him, wiped her face, and sat down on the ground. Ron unconsciously joined her.

"Everything is right." Luna declared, scooting closer to Ron. Her hand slid into his and he gripped it tightly, securely. Her eyes were locked with the moon as if having a stare down.

"Do you believe that?" Ron looked at the moon as well. He felt her nod. "Then I do, too."


End file.
